


Quick Love

by AltheaPhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal, Fingering, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Pool Sex, Sex, Small mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaPhoenix/pseuds/AltheaPhoenix
Summary: Lance is a beautiful Altean prince and Kieth, his Galran body guard, fucks him in the spa. They're not supposed to, but who cares? Lance is Keith's and Keith is Lance's. (They're twenty here, so just making their body physique a little different and Keith looks like a galra, just a little more buff than regular keith and has purple skin and ears).





	Quick Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quick smut I wrote cause who doesn't like smut. Enjoy.

Lance gently strode through the garden with Kieth behind him. The body guard had only been working for a week and get lance had already grown attached. They bickered all the time, mostly about trivial things such as "leaving the palace at night" and "having sex with the maids". 

Lance only joked about that, he would never have sex with the maids. Not while Keith was around... But Keith was so obviously straight, lance knew he had no chance of he'll as even catching a glimpse of his cock. 

He sighed and sat under a small tree, letting his head roll to the side. He was tired, having had a long day with the enemy Galra. At this point, most of them were friendly, but there was still the small group that still attacked the galaxy. 

"Sir, would you like to sleep in your quarters?" 

Lance just shook his head. When Keith finally spoke up once in a while, lance hung on to every word, so soft and yet rough. He wanted him to speak more, whisper on his ear at how good he was at taking his-

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced up at him from his spot on the floor. He suddenly smirked. 

"Not unless you carry me", he said with a pout, crossing his arms. 

Keith only rolled his eyes. His furry ears twitched in annoyance, yet for some reason, today he didn't argue. He gently picked up lance, carrying him like a bride as he strode through the halls. Ah, forbidden love. Lance was sure it was love anyway. He watched as Keith's muscles in his chest rippled as he strode forward, his skin and furr so soft against Lance's chocolate brown. 

Lance hid his disappointment as he was set down in his own bed, Keith backing up and turning off the small lamp next to the bed. Lance wanted Keith to come lay with him in the bed, maybe snuggle with him... or even push him down as he slammed his- 

He groaned at his own thoughts. 

"Are you okay your highness?" Keith asked with a small frown. "If you want I shall call the nurse in if you are feeling ill." 

"No thank you, just a small headache. I'll be fine in a few hours" he mumbled quietly, hiding his blush and disappointment. 

Once Keith felt satisfied lance was safe in his own bed, he shut the door and left him. 

Lance wasn't really sleepy anymore and wanted to relax... in more than one place. He gently got out of bed and pealed off his clothing, letting the pretty cloth slide off his skin and fall around his feet with a hum. 

Just beyond his room was a natural pool of warm water from the lake nearby. Lance couldn't help his thoughts wander as he dipped himself into the pool with a sigh, the warm water wrapping around his skin as his eyes fluttered shut 

To bad Keith wasn't here... 

 

~*~ 

 

Keith suppressed a growl as he watched Lance take off his clothes. Yeah he wasn't supposed to be here, and sure, it was creepy he watched Lance sleep almost every night, but Lance never once let anyone in his bed and for all his talk about fucking maids, why was he still... a virgin? 

God he was screwed. Keith watched as Lance left the room and followed. Keith had never been in the part of the section, which was strange due to the fact that he followed Lance everywhere. He stayed hidden a fell himself shiver as he watched beautiful Lance dip into a giant pool of water, vibes and flowers decorating the sides. 

He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Control... lots of self control. When he opened his eyes again, he lost it. 

Lance was running his fingers down his stomach into his... and whimpering so quietly, only Keith's galra ears could pick it up. 

A growl finally escaped his lips, mouth watering. 

Lance didn't hear him yet. Keith was expecting Lance to jack himself off. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw his fingers go _behind_ himself. 

"P-please...." Lance whispered and slipped a finger inside his hole, relaxing into the water even more. He flipped himself and gripped the rim of the pool, adjusting his wrist to push his finger deeper inside himself. 

Keith shivered and covered his mouth with one hand while he gripped the bulge in his pants, trying so desperately to mainting self control. He couldn't fuck lance, not when he didn't know if– 

"P-please k-Kei-" Lance gasped out and keened at his finger brushed against his prostate inside him. "K-keeeith" he whined. 

" _Lance_ " Keith purred, pushing himself from his hiding spot, ears pressed flat against his head as he reached out for Lance. 

Lance yelped and he ripped his finger out, eyes wide. "K-Keith what w-were you d-doing?!" Lance was pressed up against the side of the pool, cheeks a dark crimson, flushed all the way down to his stomach. 

This only make Keith hungrier. He gained a little more control and dipped into the pool, clothes still on. "Lance, god please" he begged and reached out for him, hands wrapping around his waist gently and pulled their bodies flush together, causing Lance to whimper and hide in his neck. 

"H-how'd you know I was here..." Lance whispered. He ran his fingers down Keith's wet clothes, pulling at them. 

"Don't ask question, just get the clothes off" Keith grunted. 

They both worked together to pull Keith's clothes off; the second they were, Keith was on lance and kissing him passionately, tongue slipping past Lance's soft pink lips, running his fingers down down his spine, soaking up every whimper and moan. 

"A-ahh Keith" Lance whispered and kissed him again, eyes dilating. 

"Shhh don't talk, gorgeous" 

Keith positioned his legs open and pressed two wet fingers inside Lance, watching him. Lance responded immediately, mewling in pleasure and spreading his legs wider. "Keith not enough, I- I've practiced" he choked out and helped Keith slip in a third finger deep inside him, moaning louder. 

"If you're not quiet, the other guards will here you" Keith purred and kissed him, sealing his lips shut. 

Keith moaned into them and rocked his hips back against Keith's thrusting fingers, begging for more. As Lance was starting to get used to the fingers inside him, he let out a choked cry against Keith's lips, eyes going glassy. He cried out again, "k-Keith t-that feels good I- ahh! Keith wha- ahh!" 

Keith growled and thrust his fingers into Lances prostate with joy. "All mine..." he purred softly into his ear and pulled his fingers out finally, pressing lance to the side of the pool and spreading his legs all the way. 

Keith looked up at him, side eyed. "Y-you're.... you're big..." he muttered to himself as he finally looked down at Keith's... Keith's... 

"I am half galra Keith, don't forget" he said with a chuckle and pressed just the tip inside Lances hole, watching him again. 

Lance covered his mouth to muffle his moan, eyes watering with pleasure. He nodded his head when he was ready for more, trembling against Keith. 

"God Lance you're a virgin...?" He whispered and groaned as he pressed his cock almost all the way inside. "It's so _good_." 

Lance bottom out and his eyes almost rolled back as he took the full girth, chest heaving. "P-please... k-Keith just _move_ " he begged. 

Keith didn't have to be told twice as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, a low groan escaping his lips. Lance on the other hand let out a scream of ecstasy, knowing he was going to be cumming soon with this kind of treatment. 

Keith ruined lance's prostate as he slammed his cock over and over again into it, moaning in satisfaction. 

"Ahhh! It's b-big a-and ahh! Keith t-that's m-my, p-please PLEASE!" 

Lance was cumming, body shuddering a ropes of a baby teal cum splattered into the water. Keith held him and only slowed down his thrusts a small bit, wanting to cum inside lance desperately. 

Lance mewled, overstimulation starting to set in. 

"K-Keith... ngh..." he panted, mouth hanging open. 

"Almost... there.." Keith moaned and finally snapped his hips deep inside lance, cumming. 

Both of them sunk into the water, relaxing as Lance fell asleep in his arms with a sleepy smile. Keith watched him, gently stroking his damp hair and held him close. 

Shiro, the second guard, walking in a couple minutes later with a sigh. "If you came in him Keith, you'll have impregnated him." 

"How did you....?" 

"You two were very loud Keith. Be glad that Allura and Coran were in the garden. The rest of the staff on this side of the castle have most likely heard you" 

Keith sighed, but could only smile. "Then the child be the next heir, won't it." 

~*~

"Keith... what should we name him?" Lance asked softly as he looked down at the in his stomach, humming softly. "Do you think he'll have purple ears? Or will he have white hair? Ooo ooo what if he has a tail!" 

"Neither of us have a tail lance" keith murmured, slightly annoyed. 

Lance poured, and reached out for him like a child. "You put him in me, you don't get to make fun of me" 

"I will always make fun of you lance, you're just to easy to annoy" 

"I am not!" 

Keith finally laughed and kissed Lance gently, rubbing his stomach. "Don't forget, I recall you moaning for my cock inside you. It's not entirely my faults you're-" 

"Keeeeiiith!" Lance whined and slammed his arm. 

Keith just laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far!  
> I do need a beta reader/editor so if you want to help me out, contact me at: 
> 
> Email: killerrabbit015@gmail.com
> 
> Instagram: gaylancealot


End file.
